Season Seven
by crazy-fan-author
Summary: What I want Season Seven to be like. A bit AU, but not really. Sadly, season seven will probably not going to be like this at all. I won't be including all of the science, and such, but there will be cases. There is a lot of fluff. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AU- Mostly pure fluff. I'm introducing a character named Rebecca Cantwell, who knows Booth. I don't want to say anything more about that character, but there will be a lot about B & B's baby. Enjoy.**

"Hello. I'm looking for Seeley Booth. Some FBI guy said I could find him here." Wendell could hear the little girl's innocent voice from across the lab. He walked over to her.

"Hi. Agent Booth is in the field right now with a new case. You're welcome to wait here for him and Dr Brennan." Wendell told the unknown girl. She smiled at him and followed him to the platform. Hodgins and Wendell looked at her curiously for a while. She ignored them, but eventually looked over.

"What," she asked, "do you want?"

"Nothing," answered Wendell, "I was just wondering who you were."

"Rebecca Cantwell. But do call me TJ. And don't ask why. Where is Seeley?" the girl replied brusquely, "I need to speak with him urgently." Hodgins and Wendell just looked at her until she gave them a look of impatience.

"Ummm….Oh! There he is. Be wary of the body. It's usually very gruesome." Wendell practically shouted nervously.

"Of course it's gruesome. Seeley's working on it." With that she walked away. As she walked away, the two scientists looked at each other, and could barely keep from laughing at the girl's sincerity.

THe girl was completely oblivious to the two scientists as she walked towards the agent. She however stopped when she saw the woman standing next to him. Instead she just yelled.

"Hey! Seeley! We need to talk."

Agent Booth looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hey, Teej, how've you been?" Booth replied with his charming smile.

"Same as yesterday. And don't try to charm me," the girl began to walk away, "Come on, Seeley!"

After quickly grasping hands with the scientist next to him, Booth let go and quickly followed her up the stairs to the lounge. When he had gotten upstairs, she was waiting. TJl quickly pivoted, and spoke.

"This isn't what I came here about, but why didn't tell me Bones was pregnant, Seeley?" her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence. Booth stared at the girl in a look of disbelief, until understanding dawned on his face.

"Wha- How- Wait. How did you know? You know what never mind." Booth had seen her start to cry. "Hey. Listen to me. Rebecca Temperance Jane Cantwell. Bones being pregnant doesn't change anything. Bones will love you. I will love you like you are my own child. We are still going to adopt you. Both of us." Booth spoke in a calm, low voice, and the TJ stopped crying.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rebecca." she threatened. Then, as an afterthought, "How do you know she'll love me? She hasn't even met me."

"Because I love you Teej. Bones will love you, because I love you." Booth replied. Not knowing what else to do, the girl began crying, and moved forward to hug Booth. He smiled as he hugged her back. TJ was like family to him. And he knew he had made her happy. And that made him happy. And as he looked down at Bones smiling up at him, he knew she was happy, too.

"Oh, and TJ." Booth started

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"No one else knows."

TJ stared at him for a while, not completely understanding, until she saw him glance downwards. She followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Dr Brennan. She looked up at him again, shock on her face.

"No one knows that Bones is pregnant?", she asked in disbelief.

"No. We haven't told anyone yet," Booth said warily, noticing her expression

"Seeley," TJ started, "How far along is she?"

"Almost four months," he stated, matter of factly

"So she's in the second trimester. So you can start to tell people. The risk of miscarriage has increasingly been diminished," TJ responded

"Yeah, I guess. How do you know so much about pregnancy? You're only eleven." Booth looked at her.

"My mom was pregnant, remember?" TJ responded, walking away. But Booth could tell she had started to cry again.

"You were only seven. I didn't think Lyd would tell you much about being pregnant," Booth tried to get her to calm down. They both sat down on the couch.

"Mom didn't. It was Catie. She thought I was nervous about Mom, so she told me what was happening each week. Until the 34th week, at least," TJ said, almost laughing, almost crying at the memory. An expression of remorse crossed Booth's face, as well as anger for bringing up the subject to TJ. He metally kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid? He saw TJ looking at him, and tried to cover up his emotions. This only made TJ laugh.

"You've always been bad at covering up your emotions around me, Seeley. It's not your fault. I've been thinking about it a lot. But that isn't why I'm here. I still want to talk to you about the adoption. And now I think Dr Brennan should be having this conversation with us," TJ looked at him, waiting for a response. Booth thought for a bit, and then looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Bones should be here," he conceded, "She'll be your mother when I adopt you anyway. At least, I hope so."

"You're going to ask her to marry you." It was more of a statement than a question, and by her tone, Booth knew his niece approved. He had been talking about Bones nonstop to TJ ever since he had first met her, and TJ always knew he loved her, even when he wasn't so sure himself. Booth still looked over at her to see what she would say. TJ just nodded her head, and began to walk down the steps from the lounge. Booth sat their for a while. Now that he had gotten his niece's approval, he knew asking Bones to marry him was the perfect decision. He also knew he was bringing together a dysfunctional, but loving (and perfect to him) family. And with a smile on his face, Booth followed the same path his niece had taken a minute earlier. His smile got even wider as he saw the easy way in which TJ was conversing with the squints. She was already part of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know. I hate it when it is just an Author's Note, too. I just wanted to say that it may be a while until I can publish the next chapter. I have had way too many end of the year exams that I have to study for, and many last minute projects my teachers are torturing me with. Also, it has been a really bad transition from the school year into summer. I have had to drastically change my schedule, so there isn't really much of a schedule. So I won't really be able to do anything until I have a set schedule, without everything constantly being interrupted. I will also try to post every Thursday, but if I don't get it up on Thursday, I won't be able to post until the next week. So I might not get to post much this summer. Sorry, but I must really set my schedule, or else I won't be able to acclimate. I might also continue into September, but this story is not going to end up as I planned, just because I usually have an easier transition of schedules, but this year, it was just way too crazy. Maybe I can post on both Tuesday's and Thursday's, it depends. Please tell me if you want me to update twice a week, which will be about 20 installments. Again, I am really sorry for the long Author's Note, I just wanted to let everyone know what was going on.

By the way- Thank you for all of the Story Alerts and Favorite Story, etc. I usually don't get such a good response for other Bones fanfics from my friends. Then again, my friends don't watch Bones for some odd reason, so don't usually get what I'm talking about. But anyway, Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't updated in a while, but I finally got around to updating the second chapter. I do apologize for the long wait between chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan had been watching her partner interact with the girl for a while now, with a smile on her face. Booth felt comfortable around her, and that made Brennan happy. She was broken out of her quiet reverie by Wendell.<p>

"Dr Brennan? I believe I have found cause of death," the young scientist looked at her for approval. Brennan looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Of course, Dr Bray. What have you found?" Brennan turned to look at him.

"There are several perimortem fractures to the skull. It appears there are flecks of a metallic substance. I will send them to Hodgins to be analyzed." Wendell reported.

"Good job Mr Bray," Temperance Brennan turned back towards the stairs in time to see Booth's young visitor descending them. Booth walked over the Brennan and smiled at her, lovingly. The girl looked at them for a bit before shrugging her shoulders and walking away, the hint of a smile on her face. The scientist looked at her partner quizzically.

"Who is that?"

"Rebecca Cantwell. She's a friend of mine and Parker's." Booth gave her a look that clearly said 'We'll talk about it later,' and Bones dropped the subject

B~B~B~B~B~B~B

_5:00 PM_

The FBI agent snuck into the room, with TJ following close behind. They could see the woman asleep on the couch. She looked peaceful, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm, and her auburn hair pooling around her pale face. Seeley looked over at TJ, putting his finger to his lips, a gesture for her to be quiet. She nodded, and looked on, barely able to control her laughter as the man bent down over the woman and began to tickle her stomach. Brennan woke up with a start, all peacefulness gone.

"Booth!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

The scientist looked over at the younger girl, who rolled her eyes at the man.

"He's just being childish. You never get used to it. Not even after eleven years," TJ told Brennan

"I'll keep that in mind. He does seem to act childish often," Brennan smiled

"Hey! Childish person here! Yeah, me, I'm still here," Booth said, indignantly.

"Don't worry. We haven't forgotten you, Booth… yet," Brennan assured him.

"Sadly," whispered TJ under her breath.

"You know what, Teej? You are the worst niece ever!" Seeley shot back.

"Thank you, Uncle Seeley! I try," the young girl smiled, and Booth stuck his tongue out at her.

"Umm… is there a reason you had to wake me up?" Brennan asked, reluctantly breaking into their friendly banter.

"Oh, yeah," said TJ, "Seeley is forcing us to go out for dinner with him."

"Yeah," continued the agent, "Gotta take care of my three favorite girls."

"But there are only two of us," Brennan said with a confused look. Booth shook his head at his girlfriend. She was still so clueless sometimes.

"Oh! I see, you believe that our fetus is going to be a girl," Brennan stated.

"Yeah, Bones," Booth replied. TJ was trying to control her laughter. These two were so funny together.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B

"Wow, Uncle Seeley! When you said 'dinner', you didn't tell us you meant the most expensive restaurant in DC!" TJ exclaimed when the odd family picture arrived at the restaurant.

"Well, It has to be the best for my girls," the agent explained.

"Of course," his niece said, "I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with you trying to prove that you can afford all of the same expensive stuff as Dr Brennan and I."

"Yep. Nothing to do with that," Booth defended jokingly.

"The only thing that would make it better was if Parker was here, so I wasn't the only kid. It gets to be quite annoying."

"Did someone say my name?" a voice came from behind. TJ spun around to see a blond boy about her age standing behind her.

"Parker! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" The two children hugged. Seeley looked at the blond woman standing behind his son.

"Thanks for letting him come, Rebecca. I have to tell him and Teej something important," he told her.

"It's fine, Seeley. You're only getting him a day early," she replied. Then to the girl, "Nice to see you again, TJ."

"Thanks. You too."

Rebecca walked away, smiling politely at her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. The couple smiled back at her, and continued to watch the interaction between the two children. They were talking so fast that neither of the adults could understand a word that was coming out of their mouths.

"How do they understand each other?" the scientist was looking at her partner.

"I don't know. Some kid superpower or something," he joked.

"But it's impossible to have superpowers," Brennan replied, puzzled, watching him smile back.

"It was a joke, Bones. But you are getting better with sarcasm," he continued smiling.

"Well, I learned from the best. You are getting better at understanding parts of the human body," she smiled at him.

"I learned from the best, as well." They hadn't noticed the children had stopped talking, and were listening to the conversation.

"Will you two stop being all coupley so we can eat?" TJ asked.

"Seconded," Parker piped up.

Booth laughed at the two children. If his new kid was anything like these two, he would be suffering on a daily basis with all of the impatience. But it would definitely be worth it. He looked at them and nodded. Then, the family walked into the restaurant so they could be seated.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for not being able to update in a long time. I will try to update a couple more chapters today.<em>


End file.
